Broken girl
by F15
Summary: Kagome was beaten and poor when her father decided to sell her on the street corners of a poor part of china when Inuyasha a rich guy buys her hes the same age as her sweet tale of hurt and love and general randomness
1. Buy Me?

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Girl for Sale**

Inuyasha walked through a market in a poor part of china (yeah I know I took it at random) he looked at all the trinkets and clothes while out on a walk to stretch his legs he has been in him limo for 9 hours on his way back from a trip to his grandmothers (yeah more things taken at random…did I mention he's 17) till he heard a man shouting

"Girl for sale….cheap only 20 Renminbi "(I don't know how much that is so don't leave any reviews saying that's a lot or its cheap or whatever please)

Inuyasha found he couldn't help but glance over to see a girl around his age sitting covered in mood cuts and burses in what looked to be a old sack there were tears running down her face and a massive **bruise** on her cheek 'man when did I get so soft….well I guess its better than leaving her there" so he walked over to the many took the money out of his wallent and handed it to him

"here"

"oh nice buy my boy you wont be disappointed"

Inuyasha bent down and offerd her his hand when the man threw a lead in it and put a coller round her neck 'what the fuck' he held in to it to see where this is going only to see the man expected him to treat her like a dog he took her hand and tried to pull her up she didn't bidge he looked down to see a look of complete fear in her eyes

"its ok boy she just needs to be shown whos boss"

the man gave her a swift kick in the ribs she fell over in pain then after a struggle stood up beside Inuyasha waiting for him to do something….the first thing he did was take the collar off her and offer her his hand she was hesitant at first but eventually took it and walked off to the limo never saying a word while the man stood in complete shock (the man is her father to let you know)

On the way back to the Limo she had fell and bust her head open (don't ask me how this is for plot development) she was bleeding alittle and crying a lot when they finnaly arrived at the limo Inuyasha grabbed his medical set from under his seat (how convinent) leaned up the blood and put some antiseptic on it then bandaged it up

"are you feeling better"

he got silence as a reply he reached out to touch her sholder to see she backed off and moved further away from him 'is she afraid of me….' He slowly moved towards her until she had no were to move and smiled at her and offered her a snack

"hungry?"

once again no answer

"well can you atleast tell me your name"

he finally got some sort of a reply she pointed to a necklass dangling round her neck (duh)it was a small gold locket with a name carved in it

"so your names Kagome…well im Inuyasha nice to meet you"

he offerd her his hand once again she slowly took it then backed off and set in the fetal position (curled in a ball like a child for those who don't know) Inuyasha hesitantly moved towards her as he did her shacking got worse he slowly moved his hands and got a blanket and put it over her

"listen if your afraid of me don't be I wont hurt you…I bought you because I felt sorry for you now ill give you some space just rember im not the one who hurt you"

Inuyasha walked up the top of the car and left Kagome to sleep he sat up and chatted to the driver who had a sick smile on her face

"so Mr.Inuyasha who's the girl"

"her names Kagome…there was some guy selling her I felt sorry for her look at her arms there coverd in cuts and bruises…he kicked her just to get her to move im worried about her…listen to me ive become soft"

"sir ive whatched you grow up and yes you have become very soft"

"well maby its just that im getting older"

"don't worry oyu can ask your father were only a few hours away….i suggest you sleep also you've been up for 2 days straight its not good for you"  
"maby your right…thanks"

Inuyasha crawled half way up the limo lay on the floor and slept for a few hours while Kagome woke up and saw him on the floor looking so peacefull 'maby he's not a bad guy'; she walked over to his put the blanket over him and cuddled up besides him

'well well my little Inuyashas growing up' the driver thought then continued driving

_ok that's that chapter now that's done ide like to thank in advance everone who reviews next chapter Inuyashas home and narakus his dad oh the noes _


	2. Dinner?

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Dirty shirt**

Inuyasha woke up as the car hit a bump as he tried to stand up he felt something holding onto him he looked down to see Kagome clinging on to him….he gently removed her arms and walked up to the front of the car and sat with Carl (the driver I decided to name him) who was laughing at him and pointed to his shirt…there was a dirty imprint of her arms he quickly brushed himself down 'man I need to get her a wash' after that he sat down beside Carl

"So Inuyasha you're finally having a normal life…."

"What do you mean…?"

"well sir…you have never done anything normal like that all the way through your life you were raised as a business man…you never even cried as a child you were so quiet its not natural"

"Well I was just a quite kid"

"Sir you never had a childhood forgive me for saying that but u didn't….maybe this girl was brought to you by fate"  
"you know I don't believe that fate shit"

"Well I do…and was about 5 minutes from home"

"Five minutes just enoth time for some decent music"

-Inuyasha sticks on queen- (hey its what I listen to)

as Inuyasha got closer to home a extremely heavy rain had started when he pulled up to his home he could see the blurred figure of his father walking down the large set of steps and then he heard the back door of the limo open and his father stuck his head in and saw the girl on the floor

"Inuyasha what is this"

"listen I bought her it's a long story ill explain later"  
"fine just hurry up I have clients round for dinner…bring that Kikyo girl people are thinking your gay"

"Dad im NOT GAY"

Naraku (his dad) had walked off back into the house while Kagome had woken up from the sudden change in temperature she woke up to see Inuyasha staring out of the door she slowly moved towards him and he unexpectedly spun round giving her a shock

"Common we have to get inside"

He quickly picked her up and cradled her in his arms before making a dash straight from the front door when they got in Kagome was amazed by the massive interior while all the maids and other servants were shocked that Inuyasha was with a girl never mind the fact that the girl was in some sort of old sack after navigating through a serious of halls they finally arrived at Inuyashas room a massive room with a shower room attached to it he left Kagome standing in the middle of the room while Inuyasha left quickly to run a bath for her then gave her a towel and shoved her into the bathroom with a towel and left her to it while he went on the internet

When Inuyasha heard the door open he turned round to see Kagome walking in to his room naked the only thing stopping his eyes wandering was the sheer amount of cuts and bruises all over her body he noticed the towel in her hands he walked up took it from her and wrapped it round her 'there' now he took the time to look at her..her skin was not a mucky colour now it was a flawless creamy colour only the cuts and bruises ruining her soft skin he the turned his attention to his wardrobe found some jeans and a baggy T-Shirt and gave them to her she had the right idea putting them on…but once again she dropped the towel in front of him and put the T-Shirt on but when she tried to put the jeans on as soon as she removed her hands they fell to the ground so Inuyasha quickie took the belt of his wait pulled the jeans up and put the belt on her tight then smiled

"You look great…would you like to come to dinner?"

Kagome nodded slightly and followed Inuyasha down to a room were Naraku and several other men were sitting Inuyasha sat next to his father who immediately whispered in his ear "I though I said get Kikyo not that thing" he pointed to Kagome who instead of using a spoon for her soup(yeah they have soup now) "dad she doesn't know how to eat just wait till the main meal comes round I will take care of it" as Inuyasha and his father talked business and stuff to there guests Kagome sat and waited for the main coarse to arrive…when it did it was mouth watering stake as she put her hand down to pick it up…she was stopped by Inuyasha who then took her fork and knife and started to cut the stake when he had sliced it into small squares he picked a bit up and slowly put it towards her mouth she opened it and as the stake hit her taste buds her whole face lit up with sheer bliss then she noticed he had another peace waiting for her..After the stake was done the conversations continued as normal but with on difference Inuyasha stood up and took Kagomes hand

"You gentlemen probably have some business to take care of ill leave you to it"

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked off as soon as they were in his room Kagome jumped on Inuyasha smiling and holding him like he was the only thing saving her from death

"What's the matter with you….did I do something right?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms round her for a while then struggled to remove her

'He's so nice…I just want to be in his arms a little more'

once Inuyasha had finally pulled Kagome off him he got undressed and ready for bed shortly after he climbed in Kagome crawled in after him and rested her head on his well toned chest (I hope you fan girls like it…I feel slightly gay now) he did all he could do he put on arm round her and fell asleep

-4 hours later 3:45pm-

Kagome woke up and climbed out of bed starving she walked out of the room and wandered round the maze of corridors until she felt to hands grab her and throw her to the ground

_Well that's it for this chapter the next one starts with Kagome in pain and Inuyasha loses it fun for the whole family…ps reviews please_

_Pps I am waiting for a replica of Inuyasha rosary in the mail_


	3. Night Troubles

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

_This chapter is dedicated to __Bert8813__ for leaving a hilarious review….__Kouga's Archi__ I did it for the fan girls_

_Re cap Kagomes been pulled to the floor by a unknown presence after sneaking out of the room for food_

**Sadistic father**

Kagome looked up to see to large men in suits and Inuyashas father she tried to get up but the men held her down using excessive force she struggled against them but to no avail the eventually gave up as Naraku walked over to her kicked her face causing her to cry

"now now little girl you aren't going anywere"

'were was I going'

"men take her to my son"

the guards grabed her arms and dragged her along the halls till they reached Inuyashas room were they picked her up and tossed her into the door head first sending her into the room with a loud crash that woke Inuyasha up and looked over to see a dark figure sobbing on his floor and 2 large figures standing at his door he walked over to the mass on the floor (it was to dark to see) when he touched it the figure moved away from him

'the skins so soft…..ive felt it before……SHIT THAT'S KAGOME'

he moved over to Kagome gently put his hand on her face…he felt some blood not a lot but it was still there he wiped off using his arm and then turned his attention to the figures at the door standing up and marching straight to the light switch he saw that it was his fathers body guards he immediately punched one of them knocking him unconscious while the other backed off in fear then Naraku stepped forward

"ahh son how are you doing….ure little pet was trying to run off so I punished her"

"punish…WHAT THE FUCK 1.you don't have any right to even touch her…2.if she really wants to leave she can…3.she is not a pet she's a friend"

Naraku could see the tiny triangles pointing out from the top of his head and the hint of red in his eyes….he backed off for his own safety 'well this could be intresting'

"well son just watch your pet and well be fine now im away to bed"

Naraku walked off with a smile of victory on his face while his body guard dragged his unconscious partner

Back with Inuyasha he had to take a second to calm down he fell to the ground put his hands over his eyes and took deep breaths 'I almost lost my self back there' Kagome noticed the state he was in and crawled over to him and put a comforting hand on his back when she did this he turned round to her to see she was now sporting twin bruises one on each side of her face and a bloody nose (yeah that happened at one point . ) he whipped the blood off her face and then gently touched the other bruise 'I didn't want her to get hurt….that's the last thing I would ever want' she looked into his eyes to see nothing but sorrow…when he saw her staring into his eyes he immediately closed them and walked out of his room onto his balcony (ok I never went into detail about his room but there's a door to a balcony –waves artistic licence-) it was a cold night and he sat out there in just his boxers embracing the cold while he did this Kagome went to the bathroom and washed all the blood from her face and then joined him she shivered slightly 'how does he sit there like that and not feel anything' he put her hands on face (yet another random part…it was face or chest) forcing him to turn and look at her his eyes were still full of sorrow 'he has such beautiful eyes and yet they look so sad' she slowly moved closer and closer to him till her head was resting on his shoulder

As the minutes passed Kagome fell asleep (in a matter of minutes) 'poor thing…I try to get her away from pain and I bring her to more of it….well I guess its time to turn in for the night' as Inuyasha lifted her up she woke 'shit'

"go back to sleep its ok"

"Tha…tha…thank...you"

'wait did she just talk'

he looked at her she had fallen asleep again so he continued into his room and into bed…before he went to sleep he placed a gentle kiss on her fore head and wrapped his arms round her….'tomorrow will be better'

_well that's that….I really should update my soldier of fortune story but whatcha gonna do…well next chapter is the morning after were ive got Kikyo as a horny teen slut basically after Inuyasha Kikyo's tears guaranteed and if anyone wonders what the hint of red in his eyes were….demon lol it will become more important later on…when he gets shot 4 times_

_reviews keep this story remember _


	4. Kikyo

**Broken Girl**

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

_well this one they go to town abit later in_

_re cap after a hard night Kagome got to sleep with Inuyasha (Lol at fan girls)this is the morning after_

_Big City_

Inuyasha Woke up as the maids entered his room for there morning rounds after cleaning the room down Kiade (spelling it don't matter I don't plan to use her name after this) gave Inuyasha his morning to do list

"good day sir…you have a meeting at 2 with ure father and his associates…it is currently 12"

"thanks that is all you can leave now"

with that she left while the other made Kikyo a teenage girl hung round as usual she walked over to Inuyashas bed lay down on the bed beside him incited Kagome on the other side of him smirked and remarked

"what's the matter Inubaby she not good enoth for you….you know im always available for you"

'why does she try this shit on me every fucking morning'

"Kikyo you and I know no matter how many times we go through this I wont be interested in you"

"what if I got you something special"

"like what"

she quickly dashed out the room and came back carrying a tray with some food (just imagine what ever u want…personally I don't eat breakfast) and a glass of orange juice she sat them on the table before climbing into bed and under the blanket trying to force her arms round Inuyasha who at this point pulled Kagome closer to him Kikyo noticed this and started to remove her top

"come-on Inuyasha im so much better than her" she said trying to force herself onto him…her face lit up as one of his arms extended towards her but only turned to sorrow as he effortlessly shoved her out of bed he stood up in tears (and still topless…this story needs more breasts) trying to get a hug of him to get rid of the pain only to be shoved off once more…she stood up crying her eyes out

'every fucking morning she dose this'

he grabbed the glass of orange juice and tossed it over her causing her to run out of the room in tears (still topless….im a guy whatcha expect…bouncy) once she was gone Inuyasha wrapped one arm round Kagome sat up and watched TV for a while before falling asleep

----1.15---

Inuyasha was woken by Kagome who was playing with his hair as she saw his eyes open she immediately backed off and lay down Inuyasha sat up and looked at her smiling

"were you having fun"

she gave a small nod as a reply…he offered her hair to her and let her play with it for 10 mins before getting up to get dressed she sat there with a saddened look on her face as he headed to the door when he saw her face he turned round and sat beside her

"hey ill only be gone for about an hour….don't worry"

She looked sad but still nodded when he had left the room Kikyo walked in trying to mess with Kagome she sat on the bed beside her

"you do know he doesn't care about you….he's gone to see another woman the now…if I were you I would get out of here as fast as you can…he gets violent"

by this time Kagome was in tears

'no its not true I don't want to believe it I cant believe it '

Kikyo left the room with a victorious smile on her face while Kagome sat there crying

---3 pm---

Inuyasha walked into his room removing a tie to see Kagome lying on the bed crying he ran straight over to her and sat beside her lifting her head and wiping away her tears she wrapped her arms round him and sobbed into his chest

'well there goes this shirt'

"Kagome are you ok….why are you crying"

she completely ignored him and continued crying for half an hour till she eventually stopped and smiled at him

'he's not going to leave me…I hope he never dose'

"Kagome come on we need to get you into town and some proper clothes"

(ok I aint writing any description of how this happened but there in a ladies underwear shop)

Inuyasha quickly explained to the shop assistants the situation and they took Kagome away and fitted her for her bra and shit once she had some on she walked out of the changing room to show Inuyasha who was sitting patently waiting for her return…but he was not expecting to see her in her underwear…he completely over looked the cuts and quickly shoved her into the changing room and told her to get changed once she was he bought some more in her size and left the shop with her and continued shopping…..


	5. Shopping and booze

**Broken Girl**

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

_And this chapter is progressing to the end im not going to lye after about 2-4 chapters this will prob end_

Kagome stepped out the changing room wearing a pink belly top (its been a while since ive seen a girl on one of them) and some jeans…the first thing Inuyasha notices was a large scar stretching from one side of her stomach to the other he stood up and walked towards her and ran his finger along the cut Kagome froze at this he cut her father had given her on night when he was drunk….the memory's came flooding in and she broke down in tears Inuyasha tried to comfort her as the shop assistants watched the show and eventually offered a hanky… Inuyasha whipped her tears told the shop assistants to get her similar out fits paid for them and left the shop while every guy in the street drooled over Kagome who was crying while being carried by Inuyasha

They eventually stopped for some ice cream (did I mention Kagomes wearing girly clothes now….if I didn't she is now k) Kagome didn't know of brain freezes and ate the Ice cream till she could no more and held her head in pain…when she brought her head up there was some ice cream on her nose

'I wonder what she would do if I licked the ice cream'

Inuyasha slowly brought his face to his as he did Kagome turned scarlet then to a pinkish red as Inuyashas tongue slowly hit the tip of her nose (how she get ice cream there )

"why"

"did you just speak.."

he received a nod as his answer she had went silent again then his phone started to ring he opened it up he had recived a text from Sango _hey Inu que pasa partyn tonight at crin cres man join in _he took Kagomes hand and led her back to the car

---home---

when they arrived home Inuyasha put Kagomes clothes in the cupboard and put the tv on for her

"listen Kagome im going out with a few friends tonight ill see you when I get back in…don't leave the room please u know what my dads like"

---2 am---

Kagome sat under the covers as Inuyasha burst through the door with Sango on his back they well laughing like maniacs

"and he was all like dud and you were like totally"

Inuyasha dropped Sango on the floor and collapsed right on the bed landing on Kagome making her let out a yelp alerting Inuyasha to her presence he pulled the covers over her and placed his arms on her shoulders which reminded her of something her father did one night

"please don't hurt me Inuyasa"


	6. Perve

**Broken Girl**

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

pervert

this section is dedicated to the pervert reviews i have received now i would like to say that those hurt especially the one who said i wrote the entire story to be perverted this story is not to be perverted. it is a story that came from a idea i had one day in chemistry that i have expanded on now ever since those pervert comments have been made if has become increasingly difficult to for me to come up with ideas later i will upload a file i had written before those comments were made but i cant really promise anything more right now it is hard to concentrate on a story which you have been told that it is written for the point of being perverse. this story was something i enjoyed but now its been ruined so im sorry if this story dosent go any further


	7. Small chap

**Broken Girl**

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

_Marrage_

_well this chapter is made to mess with the story line and give the characters more depth_

Inuyasha kept his arms on Kagomes sholders who was shuddering thinking of that night her father had came in drunk Inuyashas smell reminded her of him the way he held he the exact same way...that night her father had come in she had a boy from the village in the house with her he was helping her clean up the mess her father had made earlyer when he seen the boy he assulted him with a barrage of punches leaving him in a bloddy pool on the ground he grabbed her and pinned her down in the way that Inuyasha had her right now the only diffrence is there was no pressure she whachted him move above her mimicing every movement that her father made that night exept one feeling was missing the feeling of the cold sharp steel pearcing from one side of her stomach to the other...his version of abortion she broke down in tears the coldness of the steel blade her scarlet blood slowly dripping out of the wound...she handnt kissed a boy before nevermind slept with one yet this is what she gets for having one over.

Inuyasha noticed the tears running down her face he bent down closing the gap between there faces and placed a soft kiss on her lips stopping the shuddring and the tears she relaxed moving her arms over were her father had cut her. Inuyasha ran his hand along her arm to meet her hand as Sango sat whatching this going on her eyes turning green

'i wish i was her right now'

as Kagome started to lift her arms up and place them round Inuyasha sango got up without noticing and grabbed Inuyasha gorguse long silver locks (i like hair) and pulled him off Kagome and onto the floor

"Sango what the fuck are you doing" he balled at Sango looking at the hurt in her eyes

"...that hurt..."

she said just before she lundged at him and forced him into a kiss which he quickly forced his way out of once he did sango fell to the floor crying Inuyasha crouched down beside her holding her sympatheticly

"hey...what would Miroku say is he saw you do that...ure getting married to him in a weeks time"

"i dont want him...i want you...only you"

"sango you cant have me...im sorry... i can help you ge out of marrage but you cant have me...my heart belongs to another" (and these 2 are drunk...)

Kagome crawled down beside Inuyasha and rested her head in his lap as he comforted the crying sango...

---2 hours later---

Inuyasha found his eys getting heavy as he sat awake while Sango and Kagome slept he decided to give in and collapsed onto the ground


	8. KougasArchi

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Crazy Archi **

_Well I thought it would be fun to kill a reviewer so sorry KoguasArchi u is going To die p also its valentines day on it_

Archi the new maid walked into Inuyashas room holding in one hand a not and in the other a letter. One of the other maids Kikyo had asked her to give them to Inuyasha she thought it was sort of a secret admirer thing when she got in she saw the young master lying on the ground with 2 women right next to him ' well well he's quite the ladies man….and very cute' she walked over to the young man sleeping on the floor drooling slightly and gave him a swift kick to the side of the face causing him to wake up and grab her throat at tremendous speeds (what a wake up call)

"S..S…Sir….From…your admirer" she said struggling to breath and offering him the rose and letter. he realised her causing her to drop to the floor in a rag doll like state he took the envelope and sniffed it

"tell Kikyo to shove it up her ass same as last year" he said leaning over her. As he leaned his head down a necklace made up of several black beads and 5 teeth fell out of his shirt 'oh its so shiny…almost hypnotic I must have it'

she quickly stood up grabbed the necklace from his neck(don't ask me how k…) and ran for the door only to be grabbed by her collar as she made it past the threshold of the door and pulled back into the room into his arms

"now….what will I do with you miss….what's ure name"

"Archi sir"

"well now Archi how about you give me that necklace and we forget this happened"

"no!!!" she shouted as she wriggled out of his grasp giggling. She ran through the corridors of the house Inuyasha following slowly behind her each step of the way not making any attempt to catch her. When they came to the stairs she clumsily fell down the bulk of them and still managed to stumble off .

the chase continued all over the house till the ended up running down the vast area that was the driveway when Inuyasha decided to simple give up and wait….as he thought his plan had worked she came running back up to him trying to get him to continue the chase

"what's the matter sir…cannot keep up with a girl" she taunted him as she put the necklace round her neck and smiling. He was quick to grab her by the wrist and drag her off to a bench halfway down the driveway.

"We tell me why did you take it"

"What"

"My rosary"

"What's the matter big man like you cant go anywhere without it"

"Listen you wouldn't understand babe….just give me it back and I wont fire you"

"No how about my terms…ill give you it back…for a kiss"

'Well I guess it's the only way ill get it back….man she's such a bitch'

"Fine…but only for my necklace"

Inuyasha quickly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then put his hand out expecting his rosary to be returned but instead he looked to see her running off once more….he returned to his pursuit of her eventually leading to the front gate of the luxurious estate….Archi continued right out into the middle of the road completely oblivious to the oncoming car she didn't see it till it was to late.

As the car hit her she was thrown into the air eventually landing smashing her soft delicate head off the ground with a loud thud…Inuyasha quickly travelled to her side with a large gravity defying jump. He first took his necklace of her then cradled her bleeding head in his hand using his hand as a pillow over the point of bleeding.

For some reason she was smiling as the blood rushed out from the back of her head she was becoming increasingly pale. Inuyasha looked into her big eyes seeing the morning sky reflected in them . he brushed some stray hair from her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips once more as her eyes closed and she let herself fall into the eternal darkness of death 'poor girl….at least she died smiling' Inuyasha looked up to see a crowd had formed . he stood up and begin marching back towards his home thinking of how Kagome and Sango had slept peacefully while all this had happend


	9. Sad chapter

**eBroken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**2 weddings and a funeral**

_Despite the name this chapter basically consists of a funeral and a broken wedding…..I shoulda got a beta name _

As Inuyasha marched along the long corridors of his home towards his room his calm mask started to break…he felt hate towards himself for letting her die…yet fear of what might happen to him. Slamming his room door open with a mighty thud he stormed through the room waking Kagome and Sango up before collapsing on bed and breaking down in tears. Kagome and Sango were completely shocked at this. Was this there Inuyasha crying. They sat there rubbing his back for a while trying to comfort him until he got up and commanded they leave the room the did as he requested and only Kagome was let back in later that night because she forced her way in and into his arms he seemed to be gentler and more comforting tonight but she was not aloud close to him for long as he condemned her to the bed and stayed in his own little world

---2 days latter---

Inuyasha stood alone in the room with Archis coffin, not many had turned up for the funeral and they had all left quickly not a single tear shed among them. So there he stood over her pale lifeless body all alone in a large room and he let it all out the tears and sadness he felt , after all it was his fault she's dead….or that's what he had convinced himself he brushed a stray hair off her face whipped the tears from his eyes turned round to walk away and bumped straight into Kagome who seemed shocked to have witnessed that moment in time. Inuyasha studied the look on her face she had seen it all yet she did nothing just stood in front of him her only movements was the blinking of her eyes

Inuyasha slowly moved closer to Kagome who seemed to be imitating a statue he put his warm hands on her cold frigid shoulders and pulled her close. She has seen all of that she has saw his moment of weakness and he liked it as he was about to let her go he felt her small delicate hands travel up his back and her head rest on his shoulder, a small smile came to his lips as he held her…..

---5 days later at Miroku and Sangos wedding---

Miroku stood alone at the alter waiting impatiently as Sango was 43 minutes late the bridesmaids and most of Mirokus family were looking round for her as Kagome sat at the alter beside Inuyasha with a worried look on her face. She knew why Sango had disappeared but she wouldn't say …eventually a brides maid shouted that she had found her pointing to the female toilets Inuyasha held Mirokus shoulder as a sign for him to stay as he walked off to see Sango


	10. 1 shot,2 shot ,3 shot

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**All I hear is gun shots this is were the fun stops**

As Inuyasha entered the girls bathroom he heard sobbing from the last stall, he went up and lightly chapped on the door

"Sango you in there" he heard something that sounded like a yes amongst the sobbing

"Common Sango….Mirokus at the alter waiting for you are you going to disappoint him on the day he's been waiting for,"

"I DON'T WANT MIROKU" she screamed loud enoth for everyone there to hear

"Then why'd you agree to marry him"

the stall door open to revile Sango in a beautiful white wedding dress with her makeup running down her face…she quickly pushed Inuyasha into the nearest wall and wrapped her arms round him the white of her dress clashing with the black of his tux And the dull grey colour of the room. She pressed her face firmly against his well built chest and smiled

"I wanted you Inuyasha…you and no one else" she muttered just as Kagome barged in the door and then stood still as she saw Inuyasha and Sango 'does he know she loves him' she thought as she slowly approached them

"Sango u might love me but I don't love you" he said looking towards Kagome with a smile. But Sango wouldn't take no for an answer she grabbed Inuyashas hair and forced him into a kiss as she did this a brides maid opened the door to witness the scene unfolding she quickly ran up the aisle (or whatever that thing in the middle of the church is) and told Miroku what she had saw…as he was walking towards the women's bathroom Sango was in the process of undressing only getting the top half of her clothes off before Miroku smashed through the door to see his wife topless Inuyasha trapped in the corner

he quickly ran over to them completely ignoring the stunned Kagome standing in the middle of the room and grabbed Sango tossing her out of the way, looked Inuyasha in the eye then hit him right in the face with a punch putting as much force into it as physically possible yet it did not even phase Inuyasha then he reached into his tux and pulled out a .9mm (who the fuck brings a gun to a wedding….who cares its part of the story) and pressed it to Inuyashas forehead

"Tell me Inuyasha do you feel lucky" he said completely ignoring the girls screams

"Tell me Miroku…DO YOU" he said as he blatantly stared right back at him showing no fear

"well then Inuyasha lets see" he said just as he pulled the trigger –BANG, BANG, BANG all 3 shots went straight into Inuyashas head and he fell to the ground…Kagome finally spoke screaming Inuyashas name as Miroku stepped away from him and started to make his way to Sango giving her one last kiss before he pressed the gun to him own head and let the bullets fly.

Kagome grieved over Inuyasha not noticing the slight movement of his chest and the slowly appearing silver triangles appearing on the top of his head until he opened his eyes recently turned blood red and smiled at her. She had no idea how to feel she didn't know and didn't care she just smiled and examined his newer features….he had developed some kind of fangs….cute little ears…his nails were considerably longer and sharper. Dispute all of these threatening features she still sat there gently holding him watching his chest rise and fall until a similar looking man with hair like Inuyashas showed up at the door


	11. Nurse Kikyo

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Nurse Kikyo**

The man in the white slowly stepped across the room his gleaming white clothes contrasting with the colours of the room, the crimson colour of blood ruining his perfectly white shoes he walked across carefully stepping over Mirokus body and to Kagome, gently moving her out of the way he looked at the man in front of him examining 3 bullet holes in his forehead each freshly made. He gently pushed his nails into one of the holes and pulled out what's left of the bullet shell as Kagome looked on in horror her eyes brimming with tears.

"sorry about that….i am Sesshoumaru…hold this please…" he said as he gave the bullet shell to her and continued his work

once Sesshoumaru finished his work Kagome had collapsed in tears and looked up in horror to see the desecration of the poor boys body then to see him kick him lightly

"Inuyasha move ure ass"

his response was a snarl and an attempt to stand up by the demonic side of him using its survival instincts…he attempted to stand up using all his strength but collapsed onto his brother ruining his sick white suit with his blood turning it from a white land of grace to a crimson wasteland . His brother was forced to drag him from the toilet (where'd Sango go?)down to the limo and in leaving a trail of blood behind them…Kagome followed soon

---3 days later---

in the room were sesshoumaru had placed Inuyasha there was a heart rate monitor...large spacious bed…and basic necessities

Kagome sat besides Inuyashas bad holding his large hand with her 2 small soft delicate hands….dreading the daily visit from "Nurse" Kikyo (she got a PVC nurse suit) she felt her arm being slowly tugged away from her…she looked up to see Inuyashas arm slowly moving up the bed she let her arm follow eventually being dragged onto the bed beside him….the light from the window casting her shadow across him.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see a blur of raven hair and a pink torso , it was an angel and as that angel stared into his golden/blood red eyes he realised one thing 'no not yet' tears formed at the side of his eyes the vision blurred more and he screamed

"no not yet…please I don't want to go"

Kagome looked into his eyes…in the mixed pool of crimson and gold she could see fear in its purest form she slowly moved closer and closer till her lips were nearly touching hers

"I wont let you go"

she said as she wrapped her slender arms round his shuddering figure…as the shuddering stopped a few seconds later his heart rate monitor stopped Kagome spun round in sheer horror tears at the side of here eyes to……


	12. cant keep a good dog down

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**still standing**

_now you don't think I could really kill off Inuyasha did ya….ive been taking a while to think and I decided to let him live so without further a due here we go_

The Doctor and ripped the power cable from the wall and was now staring at the unconscious Inuyasha maliciously he slowly advanced removing his doctors garments throwing to the ground soon followed by Kagome as her body bounced off the floor. She watched as this "doctor" brutally assaulted Inuyasha with his fists dispute his condition she quickly searched the floor for a weapon but to no avail all she found was a name tag she took a quick second to study it 'Dr.Koga' (remember how I killed Archi this helped to continue this scene ) Kagome had no idea what to do but her problem soon ended as for the first time in days she saw Inuyasha make a proper movement as Koga flew across the room and into a wall.

With all this commotion it was only a short time before someone showed up unfortunately it was "nurse" Kikyo who came running in as the demonic Inuyasha used what little strength he had in him to stand, legs struggling to support him he walked over to Koga who was currently unconscious. Kikyo saw her chance as her man stood there…barely standing but she took the chance throwing herself into him only to be tossed back in a split second and Inuyashas body momentarily regain its strength to defend its self from the slutty wrath of Kikyo (me theory is that kag fans would like that line) then fixed his shaky vision on Kagome. Slowly limping towards her his sadistic smile made her back off in fear until they reached the corner of the room she had no where to run so decided to embrace her fate what ever it was slowly moving towards him she felt fear, love and joy all mixed together as his arms slowly tightened around her dragging her to the floor with him as Kikyo ran over trying to pull Kagome from his arms

-1 hour later-

Sesshoumaru entered the room to see the commotion of Kikyo trying to pull Kagome from Inuyashas locked arms

"Good afternoon ladies might I enquire to what has happened here" he said pointing at the unconscious Koga

"This bitch is trying to steal my man" Kikyo screamed as Kagome sat comfortably in Inuyashas arms

Sesshoumaru walked over and easily removed Inuyashas grip and as soon as he did Kikyo pushed through and moved Kagome to sit exactly were she had been sitting, but with one difference Inuyasha subconsciously took a few sniffs and pushed her away while Sesshoumaru laughed

"So he's ure man is he?"

"Yes he is mine and always will be"

"Then explain to me why he pushes u away while he wouldn't let her go"

Kikyo ran out of the room in tears while Kagome was in shock at what had just been said and Sesshoumaru investigate the semi conscious Koga and shook him violently

"Tell me why can I smell u on damaged areas of my brothers body"

"That basted killed my daughter"

"a maid the other week (I think it's a week)2

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!...HE DIDN'T KILL HER HE CRYED FOR HER" Kagome screamed finally finding her voice

_yeah I know it's a long wait for a short chapter but I had to go over everything that continuing this story would bring on me….ive totally left soldier of fortune….but hey this ones a hit its even got a C2 what ever those r _


	13. New Approach To Writing

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Echo's**

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!...HE DIDN'T KILL HER HE CRYED FOR HER Kagomes words echoed throughout the house as a look of sheer disgust slowly crept across Kogas face _

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE…..YOUR JUST A FUCKING LITTLE RAT I SHOULD DROP YOU WERE U STAND"(basically that means knock to the ground) causing tears to slowly run down Kagomes face as she swung her hand round making solid contact with Kogas face ….Koga immediately stood up and grabbed Kagome by the throat tightening his large rough hands around her small slender neck the pressure building she let out a small yelp which brought Inuyasha immediately to his feet… his eyes still closed he grabbed Kougas wrist and put an extreme pressure on it soon followed by a loud crack and the bone shattered beyond repair …Koga did all he could do with his wrist shattered he tried to tackle Kagome through the window her back was to he quickly put all his energy into 1 rush straight forward only to miss as in a split second Inuyashas eyes shot open his hand swiftly flew across to Kagome and yanked her into his extremely tight grip as his arms tightened around her

Koga tried to stop but it was to late he went through the window with a loud smash as he fell diamonds of glistening shattered glass followed him down on his trip down to earth …he slowly thought in his last moments was this all worth it …the reports say there was a young man with her before she died……he got no further he hit the ground with an almighty thud soon followed by a splat as the blood burst from his body in a star fish patter…as up in the top floor Sesshoumaru watched completely unfazed as he turned back into the room he saw Inuyasha with an overly powerful hold on Kagome he soon remedied the situation quickly removing Inuyashas hands once again with ease but this time hearing a threatening growl come from his throat and his eyes became more focused and the shade of crimson shade darkened Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a signal to run and she did as instructed while Sesshoumaru held him back for a few minutes before letting him go freely

---Meanwhile with Naraku and Kikyo---

"Yes sir that's correct your son has taken a liking to that little slut he has brought home"

"Well we may have to sort this situation out" Naraku said maliciously offering Kikyo a tranquiliser gun that could take down an elephant

"What do you want me to do with this"

"One shot should be more than enoth to take Inuyasha down now go"

---Inuyasha and Kagome---

Kagome was out of energy running round the side of the house hoping to get away from Inuyasha the way he was acting right now seemed to scare her … his eyes not showing the love for her they usually do. unbeknown to her Inuyasha was silently stalking her from the roof sitting directly above her smiling as he watched her closely analysing her every move before launching himself from the roof before gliding down knocking her off her feet and pinning her to the ground . Kagome looked up in sheer horror as Inuyashas emotionless eyes stared down at her. his body pressing closer to hers lust showing in his eyes as he lets one of her wrists go and lets his now free hand travel along her curves down then back up, he brings his face close to hers as he does she turns pale and she starts quivering in fear….she loved him yet he was about to violate her he slowly ran one of his hands up her shirt feeling the cold flesh of her abdomen with his clawed hand he slowly massaged her stomach and brought his face within millimetres of hers and slowly extended his tongue licking her face gently as a puppy would its master wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close as his mouth opened and was about to form a word ---BANG---

_Well as the story goes he was about to say the only words his demons side would ever say but I stopped I muhahahahahhah……tell me whatcha think I. I wish I could update more but im really busy _


	14. Grand Finalle

**Broken Girl **

**Kagome is a poor girl in a poor part of china one day when the very Rich Inuyasha is in town her cruel father is trying to sell her on the street corner**

**What will Inuyasha do?**

"…" **speaking**

'…'**thinking**

**(…) my notes**

**Confusing**

Inuyasha awoke being carried through the air by Sesshomaru. He looked behind them to see to attack copters following closly behind. Below them the ground was nothing but a blur the cool air blowing his air violently about as he try's to peace together what put him in this situation...all he remembers was Kagome's face in pure terror, at that his head seemed to burst into a moment of sheer pain. Soon the he dropped from the sky and landed silently on the ground and began dashing through the near by buildings. After a few minutes he stopped and sat inuyasha down

"Listen inuyasha those helicopters were fathers he is after you and he even went as low as to send that slutty maid after u"(that was for the kikyo haters)

"...why would father send helicopters after me?"

"Inuyasha u know your half demon right"

"Yeah and your a full demon so what"

"as a half demon your one of the most powerful things alive...as a full demon you are the most powerful thing alive...since that girl has come about your full demon side has emerged more than ever before...he fears that"

"What would he have to fear from me?"

"U honestly think father stays wealthy from business alone...he is a king pin in the demon underground u were never told because u were a half breed and considered not worthy"

"Wait so he's afraid of me...and its something I know nothing about"

"if the demon underground found out one of his sons have surpassed him he would be stripped of his money and wealth...and it would all go on to you he has kept his position for hundreds of ears by changing his identity every 70 years or so...u honestly think he would ever want to lose it..."

"I guess not...WAIT WERES KAGOME"

"That I do not know...listen to your heart and it will guide you to her...now go I will distract the helicopters"

---With kagome----

Kagome woke up in the filthy floor of her room locked in she tried smashing her fists against the door but to no avail all she had done was tired her self out...she pressed her ear to the door she could hear her father talking and someone else she couldn't put her figure on it but she recognised the voice...she decided to start banging on the door again but this time she did it for several minutes with her fists aching aching fell down to the floor grabbed her dirty old pillow and cried her self to sleep...while in the living room her father and the unidentified man kept chatting away

"So you see sir urea daughter has become a thorn in my side...now I assume the issue I told u about will appear here soon now u will stay here and keep urea daughter in her room or I will kill you got that"

"Ye-ye-yes sir"

"Good now go make me some tea"

---Inuyasha time---

Inuyasha watched as sesshomaru danced in the sky keeping the helicopters distracted with his elegant acrobatics. Inuyasha took the chance while he had it he lunched him self into the air at speed that broke the speed of sound, the world around him became a blur as he shattered the ground with each powerful leap choosing his path on the feelings that came from his heart he ended up halfway across the country but the feeling was getting stronger so he stopped landing he shattered the ground making a 15 foot deep crater he quickly jumped out to look at his surroundings. The area around him seemed so familure the smell reminded him of the day he met kagome...the smell of sweat blood and tears...and then a strong scent hit him...kagomes smell, fruit sugar and love... (smell of love gimme a break its 4 am and I cant sleep) he followed the scent to a small hut when he barged though the door he was hit by a bullet in the shoulder...after words the smell of burning followed

"Hello son" said naraku as he blew the smocking barrel the bullet had just come from

"Dad wha..."

"Silence son...now we both knows the reason urea hear...ure little toy is n the room behind me...if u wants her u have to come through me"

Inuyasha tried to charge by his father only to have a claw rammed into his abdomen

"Well well son it seems ure not the only one in the family"

Inuyasha tried to fight back and began slashing violently missing each and every swing as his father dodged them effortlessly taking a step back each time failing to notice the wall was just inches away as he tried to dodge he walked into the wall and received a claw the the face smashing the right side of his face and smashing him trough the wall walking the sleeping kagome who was shocked , as soon as inuyasha saw her he forgot about his father and ran straight to kagome side and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly only to have his embrace broken as his father dragged kagome out of his reach by her hair ... at that inuyashas eyes turned red...he claws sharpened his canines lengthened by inches in his eyes the world slowed down and as he swing his father couldn't move in time and his claws sliced right through his fathers jugular vein...he swing left and smashed the left side of his face leaving is father look disfigured, kagome looked own in horror as inuyasha smashed blow after blow into his father leaving a bloody mess all over the floor and eventually leaving his fathers bloody corps lying on the floor .

He turned and moved into the position he had kagome in before... as she got over the shock she fell into his embrace and started to lay a trail of kisses around any area of exposed flesh on his body, the feeling of sorrow from earlier was completely gone all there was now was the urge to get as close as possible to inuyasha, she pulled his ripped shit off and started to lift hers of yearning to feel the warmth of his skin on hers... as she finally got her top off she pressed there topless body's together and whispered in inuyashas ear ...

The end

Well hows that for an ending the rest is up to you...now im off o get that sleep I couldn't get before...also plans for the next story can be found by pm ing me


End file.
